


Surviving

by TheShyOne (ShyChangling)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Implications of Child Soldiers, Injury, Nonsexual Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/TheShyOne
Summary: Megatron finds a Seeker adolescent in the ruins of a city.
Relationships: Megatron & Skywarp (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Surviving

The city is a wasteland by the time the fire fight ends. The toppled buildings scattered, painting it like a landscape that Megatron had once seen in archives shown to him. He stands triumphant. Pede perched on metal debris. There were still stragglers in the vicinity.

He will not let them escape.

In his search he has had reports back of five kills of Autobot marked soldiers. And he was still itching for more.

He steps off a crushed chassis. His doing. And follows what looks to be a recent explosion of a bridge and scattered crushed faces of mechs with unknown origins. There is some scuffling and muffled grunts from the debris there further ahead. And as Megatron raises his cannon to fire. Something in him, some deep part tells him to dig out what is there. 

As he approaches he finds his instinct had been right. A small Seeker is pinned beneath the metal. A wing pierced through a pillar, the only part truly visible to prove they are indeed a Seeker.

Megatron stands there watching the arm near the pierced wing attempt to grasp for anything. In some attempt to live, thrive, escape. It is pathetic. And yet, Megatron kneels down. Taking that small hand and squeezing it gently.

Causing the Seeker to freeze. Megatron lets go and begins to dig out the small warbuild. Assuming at some point he could very well of found a Seekerling. Megatron stops part way, realizing the pillar should be removed from the wing.

Standing once more. Grounding himself. "Do not scream. And do not cry." Its an order on the surface, and a poor attempt at comfort. And without even waiting for the child to say a thing or protest. Megatron rips it out of the purple wing, energon splash a moment and there is a scream of pain.

Megatron is silent. Tossing the pillar to the side and kneeling back down. Watching the child's arm and hand dig frantically into the ground. The silent sob stops so quickly and like they had hardened themself.

He then resumes the digging. Removing the rubble, and with delicate scarred hands. Pulls the Seekerling out. There is a gentleness to the tyrant's grip. Holding tight onto Megatron's arms as realizes. Is yes, not quite a child. But they are still growing into themself.

The wide eye'd Seeker stares, dumb founded, more confused then frightened. Held gently in the arms of a brutal killer. The purple and black Seeker says nothing.

"I need immediate medical aid." Megatron comms back to his base of operation. Laying the adolescents down, getting out a med kit to preform what little he can of field medicine. Its not much. But he cover the cracked optic. That damaged wing is still bleeding, and shows no signs of stopping, his cockpit is shattered. It was lucky the kit was even shoved at him to begin with before he set out.

Even if Starscream made it a mockery. "We would Hate to see our dear Lord Megatron injured on the field."

"Request: Acknowledged. Location and state of injury." Soundwave of course is the one to respond.

"The real damage is a pierced wing. I am unable to keep it from bleeding out." Megatron states and pings his location. He is only slightly off course of his final destination.

There is no response that questions why he is requesting for someone else. Just an affirmation that Soundwave will be sending medical aid and a request to pick up.

As Megatron focuses on his call the Seeker has struggled to lift his hand up. It lingers and falls hitting the knee of Megatron. Who is torn from his thoughts to look down. The kid is passing out.

Megatron does not panic, he does nothing more then slip his hand back into the other's and holds it firmly. Watching the flickering light of the purple Seeker's optics struggle to stay awake and possible fight himself to live.

There is a pride in this Seeker, an internal fight for survival with the natural course of death. There is a pride there too in Megatron's stoic face. Seeing someone worthy to live if they can simply just reach and grasp onto that ever dwindling thread of life.

This is a Seeker, a markless Seeker. Whom Megatron sees potential in. A reflection of some sorts.

"I will see to it you survive. You will not dare die on me."

It is a moment frozen in time. The gasping and spattered vents of the Seeker hold, he struggles to stay awake. In awe of this. It feels unreal, but the squeezing of his hand even as it numbs. It's there, tight and somehow gentle with surprising care.

It will stay with him for the rest of his life.

\--

Megatron has not left the side of the young Seeker. No one would dare fight him on it. Not with Starscream and Thundercracker already shoved into the same medbay due to injuries on the field. 

Thundercracker taking a hit for Starscream, fried wires and a blast narrowly missing his spark chamber. And Starscream is riddled with bullets as he took on more then he could actually face. The unfinished Command trine had taken a beating but still it had come out alive, thriving and victorious.

No one though can pin if they had noticed the dark painted Seeker before the battle. If he had slipped in or if he was one of the few Seeker deserters. Though given his age, it may simply be he was on the run for only a short time. Perhaps never taken a side and followed others.

This makes good opportunity doesn't it. If they found one markless Seeker, then yes they could find the others.

Megatron sits there near the young Seeker as he lay partially set up and optics wide if not cracked at the sight of everything. Still frozen in his thoughts to that moment in the debris. Starscream makes his complaint in a gruff in the distance of Megatron's proximity to the kid.

But with a glare his way. Starscream lays back down in a pout of disgust.

"Do you have a designation?" Megatron asks, some where between a demand and a soft question.

"Skywarp." The kid is certainly no Seekerling, and less likely a new built. Young, but there's an experience in his frame despite everything. The other wing had internal damage, the pierced is patched up. The cockpit is pieced back together so it may heal on its own. And his optics already look better and full of life. So curious despite his pain.

Megatron hrms. "Do you know where you are, Skywarp?" All Seekers are Decepticons. This kid slipped through the cracks, but that will be remedied soon.

"No." He shakes his, his wings twitch lightly. Looking to the floor. "But you.." There's a pause and the optics return to look at him, leaning close. "You're Megatron! Right?"

There is a grin on his face now. "That I am. And you are in safe hands now."

There is even more awe and wonder. "Thank you."

"Where are you from, Skywarp?" Megatron sounds softer then he has to anyone. He's still gruff and frightful to hear. Like any moment he could start yelling.

Its more important to Skywarp that he was saved! By Megatron! Yelling, he can handle. Perhaps its just what he's used to. "Kalis." Not Vos. 

How surprising.

"Any others. From the battlefield, or Kalis? Others like you." How interesting, to find a Seeker so young not from Vos. Perhaps they will find the hiding place of the deserters in Kalis.

Skywarp merely shrugs. "Not anymore." He pauses silent. "S'okay. I do okay on my own."

"Have they abandoned you then." A dead end. Shame.

There's a frown on the Seeker's face. "No."

"We don't have to talk about it." Megatron sets a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Okay. 'Cause I do well on my own, really."

"Why so insistant on that?"

"Because I took out the mechs chasing me. They thought I was weak cause I wasn't in threes or something." His arms are crossed but soon uncross as he grins with a glint in his optics. "But I showed them."

"How many did you kill?" Megatron sounds interested. Maybe abit too interested. Removing his hand from his sparked shoulder. "What was their faction?" 

"I dunno. I warped out after going for their faces."

"Well Skywarp. I think you might have a home here," Megatron has almost a caring smile. Behind all that gruffness, he's amused by this kid. "Most Seekers live here with the Decepticons as it is. We will and can make room for you."

"You will? Thank you, sir." Almost disbelief.

With that Megatron stands. And Starscream who held his tongue long enough gets to his pedes, right off his berth, pained and holding an arm over his chest gripping tight. "Something to say Starscream?"

"He's a kid."

"Yes and one who has proven to be capable given what he's survived."

"I am not giving orders to a child, Lord Megatron."

"He is a fine young Seeker. Hardly a child. But if you are so concerned for him. I think I know precisely whom will be watching after him."

"Megatron, I-" And he's cut off with a hand pointed at him.

"I'll arrange for him to be moved near you as soon as he's released from medbay. Any complaints, Starscream?"

Starscream only looks with disdain to Skywarp. "No."

Skywarp in turn merely sticks his tongue out at the Air Commander.

Starscream makes a move forward and is frozen in place as Megatron glares at him. Then lifts his hand to summon Starscream to his side. Which the injured Air Commander begrudgingly follows. "You are healed enough, Starscream. The rest will come naturally."

"I was riddled with bullets, Lord Megatron." Starscream protests boredly. 

"And what a show of strength will you give off." Megatron then leads Starscream out of medbay. Looking back at Skywarp. "I'll will return soon to escort you to your new room." He then looks at Thundercracker who is barely awake given his injuries. He says nothing more and leaves with Starscream in tow down the hall.

Thundercracker had only been watching, honestly. Fogged on pain patches, and waves to Skywarp finally now that the noise has died down.

Skywarp waves back with a grin, sparked full of mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really loved this idea. I love the idea of Megatron having certain moments of softness (even if they are also moments of ulterior motives) and I really wanted to explore what that could look like. And who better to explore it with then Skywarp.


End file.
